


You're So Normal You Just Disappear

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Eliza has a dog named Spot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, JFC, M/M, Oops, anyways burr is pining over theo its cute, cos god (cough karli cough) told me to, disney puns at herc's expense, i may have typed burr as butt when tagging, i used google translate Hindi and Russian for spells at the end, keeping secrets, look he's cute okay, oh boy, out of the non magic ppl madison is the only one who knows, shes amused, this was a wild ride, thomas and alex own succulents, thomas and eliza are besties fight me, thomas eliza lafayette burr laurens and angelica are Magic, thomas is a stereotypical witch, thomas stop keeping secrets from ur boyfriend, why hindi and russian you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: Thomas exhales in relief before whirling on Laf. “Stop cooking potions in your dorm!”**In which Thomas tries to keep his witchy-ness a secret from Alex and Doesn't Quite Succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Leanings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Leanings/gifts).



> (lol succ-eed)
> 
> an attempt at an ensemble fic - it may not be quite there but i managed to not make it angsty so :D
> 
> uh, there's swearing. a lot of it. that's rly the only warning, and that's why its teen instead of gen

Thomas groans and stretches back in his chair. He flicks the pen. “Are we using elms or oaks?”

“Elms are more flexible,” Eliza says. “So I’d say oak, but the last time we used oak…”

“Laurens’ broke.”

“Right.”

Eliza watches as Thomas spins in his chair. His floating chair. “That’s a stupid chair,” She says for the hundredth time. “Spinny chairs already exist.”

“Okay,” Thomas says, and spins dramatically to face her. “That’s true.” He points his pen at her. “True. Technically. But they’re fundamentally flawed.”

“How so?” Eliza asks, curiously.

“They roll around when you try to push yourself,” Eliza hears, and jumps.

“Jesus Christ, Laf.”

Lafayette grins, and solidifies further. “Eliza.” He waves his hand, and sets fire to the plywood resting on Thomas’ desk. Immediately, an alarm starts blaring, making all three of them flinch.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Thomas screeches, snatches the crystal on the edge of the desk and smashes it into the wood. It doesn’t shatter, instead flaring blue a brief moment, and then the wood is darkening, water soaking through. “What the fuck was that for?” He raps his knuckles on the desk, and the alarm abruptly shuts off.

Lafayette shrugs, and Thomas grumbles, flicking his pen and directing the floating chair to the winding staircase in the corner. He hops off, and kicks it back to its original position. He doesn’t use his cane to walk up the steps, looking odd to the outsider, but the outsider wouldn’t know one crucial detail.

Thomas Jefferson is a witch.

Eliza sighs in exasperation, and makes a snatching motion in the air. The book Thomas had just been reaching for on the little balcony lining the room flies past him. “Dude,” He says indignantly.

The book hasn’t quite completed its path when the door bangs open. “I heard the smoke alarm?” Alex says, worried. Eliza yelps, and the book stops moving towards her, instead dropping like a stone right onto a veritable pile of books, unbalancing every single one and sending them toppling onto a hastily solidified Lafayette. If that wasn’t enough, Thomas’ floating chair also drops onto the ground, leaving sizable dents. Thomas scowls at them and flicks his cane, then again to send said cane into another dimension. The dents fix, and if Alex notices the slight raising of the chair – an inch or so – he doesn’t comment.

On that, anyway.

“The fuck?” He says.

“Babe!” Thomas says, delighted. He skips down to the main level, and tries to twirl Alex like they’re dancing the swing. Alex remains stubbornly still, and Thomas pouts. “Dance with me!”

“I – no. Is that… is that Laf? Is he okay?”

A groan from the pile, and an arm sticks up in the middle, thumb raised.

“Perfectly fine,” Thomas says, and tries to usher Alex out of the room. Alex plants his feet, though, and Thomas can’t do anything about a stubborn Alex without using magic. Which he doesn’t want to do. Because Alex doesn’t know magic exists.

“Those books look old. Why didn’t you tell me this existed?”

Thomas and Eliza trade a look. “Very busy, babe,” Thomas says. “Very busy.”

James sticks his head in to say, “Thomas, I need you in the cellar,” then disappears.

Thomas sighs with relief at the timing. “Sorry everyone, I have to kick you out.”

Vague protests emerge from the pile of books. Thomas winces. “Laf can stay. Everyone else, out!”

“Fine,” Eliza grumbles, snatches Alex’s hand, and pulls him out the door. “Call me about the wood thing!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Thomas says. “Thanks for the save, Jemmy.”

“I really do need you in the cellar! The sacrificial goat’s loose again.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

Thomas is sulking around the library, absorbed in something he’s writing on his computer. Eliza’s chatting with something in the corner genially, lazily rolling her hand in circles. Strands of purple trail after her fingers, winding like cotton candy around a stick.

“Eliza,” Thomas hisses, catching a glimpse of Alex ducking inside. Eliza curses quietly and snaps her fingers, cutting off the strand and causing what looks like a ball of purple loosely wrapped around her fingers to disappear. The guy she was talking to blinks, dazed, and wanders in the direction of the biographies. She watches him go, bemused. Thomas passes his hand through his hair, causing static to spark and for his curls to poof up further.

Eliza rolls her eyes at him. “Primping,” She mouths. He scowls at her and flicks a finger, zapping her lightly with the extra electricity. She yelps just as Alex rounds the corner.

“There you are!” He says to Thomas, and eyes Eliza with a frown. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” She says through gritted teeth. “Peachy.”

Alex turns back to Thomas. “About that debate -”

“Alex, I told you I wasn’t going to go easy on you because -”

“No no, I was just - you don’t really like DC over Marvel, do you?”

“DC is much better,” Thomas says, offended. “Do you really like Marvel more?”

“Yes?” Alex looks at him incredulously and points at his T-shirt.

“You can wear a Captain America shirt and still like DC more,” Thomas argues.

Eliza sighs, watching them as they get pulled into another intense debate about comics, this time more passionate. She pulls out her phone and settles for texting Maria until the two of them either let the argument die or one of them pulls the other down and they try to have sex in the middle of the library.

Maria calls her halfway through the conversation. “Should I come rescue you?” She sounds amused.

Eliza sighs, glances at the clock on the wall. _5:20._ Looks back at Alex and Thomas. Neither of them seem inclined to back down _or_ give into their inevitable sexual urges, unfortunately. “Yeah. Please do.”

“On it.”

Cars take time, Eliza reminds herself, and resigns herself to another fifteen minutes of sexually charged screaming. The librarian gave up on shutting the two of them up years ago, before they started dating, so no one interrupts the argument. Unfortunately.

Maria texts her after ten minutes, and Eliza practically leaps out of her seat and sprints for the door.

“ELIZA!” Thomas yells after her, furious.

“Gotta blast!” She shoots back, and jumps into the car. “ _Drive_ ,” she hisses, and twists to watch through the rear window as they leave Thomas and Alex in the dust.

“What was that about?” Maria asks.

Eliza shakes her head. “The boys being idiots again,” She says. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

* * *

Alex slams open the door to the space he and Lafayette share.

“What did Thomas do?” Said roommate calls from the kitchen.

“Nothing, I wanted to be dramatic,” Alex responds, and peaks around the corner in time to catch Lafayette slamming the lid onto the pot on the stove. “What’s that?”

“Nothing!” Lafayette grins. “Just a stew. It’s far from finished and unsuitable for you to try just yet.”

“Uh huh.” Alex ducks under Laf’s arm and lifts the lid, inhaling the steam. “That smells… surprisingly good, considering your latest attempts at curry.”

“My curry was fine!” Laf protests, and as such doesn’t notice Alex grab the spoon and sip from the pot. “ _Merde -_ fuck - shit - you idiot -”

“What?” Alex asks, and frowns. He feels… tingly. “Jesus Laf, what did you put in that?”

“You don’t want to know,” Laf grumbles, and folds his arms. “Any minute now.”

“Any minute… what…?”

Alex blinks slowly.

The world goes black.

* * *

“Ugh.”

“Oh thank god, he’s awake.”

“Thomas?”

“Yeah. Right here. C’mon Alex, sit up - good.”

“What…?”

“You don’t want to know,” Laf mutters. His arms are still crossed over his chest defensively. “ _Merde._ It’s your goddamn fault _._ ”

Thomas shoots him a look. “Ignore Laf. You tried some of his stew and had an allergic reaction to the combination of potatoes, beef, rice, and fish.”

“Beef and fish?” Alex asks incredulously. “Who the fuck -”

“Calm down,” Thomas says, wincing. “You probably don’t have much memory of the time since you ate the thing -”

“Much?” Alex says. “I don’t have _any_. It’s a complete blank. How long ago…?”

“Just an hour. Please calm down, Alex, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Alright.” Alex lies back down and stares at the ceiling before lifting up slightly - “Thomas why is your phone background a dog?”

Thomas laughs guiltily. “Um.”

“You didn’t get a _dog_ in the _hour_ I was out, did you?”

“No,” Thomas says. “Definitely not.”

“Then what the fuck?”

“Don’t question it,” Laf advises.

“Is that… dog hair on your shirt?”

Laf scowls. Thomas sighs and pushes Alex’s shoulder until he’s flat on the ground again. “Just. Don’t question it.”

“I’m going to question the dog hair on my roommate’s -”

“ _Somnus_ ,” Thomas intones hastily, brushing Alex’s forehead. “ _Sleep_.”

Alex’s breathing gets heavier and his eyelids drop shut.

Thomas exhales in relief before whirling on Laf. “Stop cooking potions in your dorm!”

“I thought he was going to be with you all day!”

Thomas splutters. “We don’t spend _that_ much time together.”

“You do,” Laf says. “You very much do.”

Thomas sighs, and picks up Alex. “While I’m here - oak or elm?”

“Elm,” Laf says immediately. “Oak is too stiff. I need flexible.”

“Yeah, and Aaron needs stiff. I don’t know why we do this together, it’d be much easier on our own.”

“But it’d be less fun,” Laf says cheerfully.

“Are you seriously calling renewing the wards - the only thing keeping this town safe from the portal to _hell_ sitting underneath us - _fun_?”

“Yes. It’s a nice exercise in bonding.”

Thomas sets Alex down in his bed and turns to face Laf, who’s standing in the doorway now, frowning at Alex. “You do know everyone’s lives are at risk the moment we step foot into that field?”

“Yes. But everyone’s lives would be even more at risk if we didn’t.”

“That’s true,” Thomas acknowledges. “But it’s probably best to put _some_ effort in, hm?”

“Oh I put effort in,” Laf says, closing the door behind Thomas. “I just manage to have fun while doing so. Don’t worry your pretty little head, _mon ami._ We all know you spend the entirety of the ritual thinking of Alex. No one expects you to relax.”

“That’s doing the opposite of making me feel better.”

“I said nothing about cheering you up.”

“Fair.”

“Now get out of my house, Jefferson.”

“You can hardly call it a house!” Thomas calls, laughing, as Laf snorts and slams the front door.

“ _Bon débarras!_ ”

* * *

“Hey.”

James glances up and releases a long-suffering sigh when he sees Alex slide into the booth across him. “Uh huh. Hi.”

“You sound very happy to see me.”

“Wherever you go, Thomas soon follows, bringing destruction and mayhem as he tries to cover up things you weren’t supposed to see.”

“What?” Alex asks.

“Nothing.”

“Okay. Um. Anyway.”

“Why are you here?”

“I just - is Thomas mad at me?”

James stops typing abruptly. “Sorry?”

“Is Thomas mad at me?”

James opens his mouth and closes it again. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, can you repeat -”

“James, please.”

“No, no he’s not mad at you, why would he be mad at you? The idiot practically worships the ground you walk on, okay, the only reason he’d be mad at you is if you hurt yourself.”

“I think I might’ve though - I ate a bit of Laf’s soup and couldn’t remember anything for about an hour after that -” Alex wrings his hands.

“Laf’s soup?” James laughs. “He’s not going to be mad at you for that, he’ll be pissed at Laf.”

“But how do you _know_ that?” Alex presses. “It seems like everyone’s been let in on a secret but me and I’m so, so confused!”

“Just let it go, Hamilton,” James says, and looks back at his writing. “No one’s mad at you.”

Alex waits for any more advice, but sighs a minute later when it’s clear James won’t say anything more. “Thanks so much for your help, Madison,” He says, and huffs a dramatic breath as he leaves.

“You’re welcome!” James says. Alex has already left the café.

* * *

“This is creepy.”

“You’ve said that four times.”

“This is creepy. This is creepy. This is creepy. This is creepy.”

“What did that even achieve?”

“East Asian lucky numbers. Four is unlucky. Eight is lucky.” Eliza pushes a branch out of her way. “And this is fucking - why did you choose the middle of the woods?”

“There’s a fairy ring, okay? It’s powerful as fuck - it amplifies our magic by at least a hundred watts of power.”

“Can’t believe a watt is a magical measurement,” Eliza grumbles, and lets the branch snap back and slam into Thomas’ chest.

“ _Ow!”_

“Hurry up, Slowfferson.”

“That’s - what? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Shut up and move _faster,_ ” Eliza says, and Jefferson shuts his mouth and follows.

* * *

Alex spots Aaron in the corner of the history classroom and waves. Aaron frowns at him, and Alex sighs.

“What’s up?” He says, dumping his bag on the desk.

Aaron glares at the mess. “Nothing much.”

“That is the most _you_ answer,” Alex says, and Aaron shrugs.

The teacher starts the class, but Alex doesn’t pay attention, scribbling words on his notebook under the guise of taking notes. The teacher knows he’s not taking notes, Aaron can tell by the way she eyes his scritch-scratching pencil, but Alex doesn’t care, and the teacher doesn’t say anything.

Aaron taps his own pen on his paper, and tries not to think about tomorrow. He’s been restricting his use of magic, because unlike most of the others, he has a limited reserve. He doesn’t know if it’s because only one of his parents was magic or if it’s just because of who he is, but he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t use magic much anyways. It doesn’t affect him.

He’s doodling halfway through the class - something small, a study of someone’s eyes (an excuse to stare at Theodosia, but no one needs to know that) - when Alex bumps his elbow accidentally, causing Aaron to draw a line right through the picture. This normally wouldn’t have been an issue, except Aaron had been allowing himself a small touch of magic to transfer the ink from his paper to his arm - not permanently of course, but for a long enough time that it probably won’t wear or wash off by the time he was going to head out for the Ritual.

Shit.

“Shit shit shit, sorry Burr, I didn’t mean to -”

“It’s fine,” Aaron says, plastering a smile on his face. He lifts the pen off the page, stares at the line and blot though the drawing and wonders how he can fix it. The blot went right where the iris would be, and it kind of looks like a sunburst, and the line sort of looks jagged, like a scar.

“Hey, that’s cool,” he hears, and turns red when Theodosia Bartow leans over his shoulder to look at the drawing. “I didn’t know you could draw.”

“I, uh,” Aaron stammers. Alex smirks at him, and Aaron restrains the urge to punch him. “Yeah, I really - um. Drawing is… fun?”

She blinks, and leans to the side so she’s less on his shoulder. “You’re cute,” She says. She’s smiling, and Aaron melts. He’s a puddle, internally. _Fucking. Puddle,_ he thinks. _Weak, Aaron. What the hell._ She speaks again, and he almost misses it. “I’m taking the advanced art class, you should join!”

“It’s kind of too late, isn’t it?” Aaron manages, and mentally pats himself on the back for his first coherent sentence in her presence.

She waves a hand dismissively. “Nah, I’m friends with the head of the department, he’d probably be cool letting you in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” She grins, and her hand is on his shoulder, and he’s maybe dying a little but _no one needs to know that_.

“That’d be great!”

“Are you free this friday?”

“Yeah, completely,” Aaron says. “Just this class - you know that though, haha - and English.”

“Cool. So me, you, and the department head at 10am? Then me, you, and the café on 5th street for lunch. Good?”

“Yeah,” Aaron says. Then he processes what she’s saying and swallows hard. Her hand is still on his shoulder. His hands may or may not be shaking. “Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

She quietly whoops in victory and hugs him. He melts further into a puddle, somehow. _Earth, I’ve spent ninety-six percent of my life worshipping you, okay, it shouldn’t be too much to ask for you to swallow me and my flaming red face right here, right now._

“See you there,” She says, and retreats back to her seat behind him. He taps his pen on his paper.

Alex nudges him.

“Shut up,” Aaron hisses, not looking away from the place in the desk he’s trying to bore holes in. “Shut _up_.”

Alex snickers, but thankfully doesn’t say anything.

* * *

Eliza giggles as Maria’s chased across the field by Spot, Eliza’s Jack Russell Terrier. She twirls her finger, and whistles quietly. Spot halts immediately, and in doing so falls flat on his face. “Oh no!” Maria calls, and rushes back to check on him.

“He’s fine,” Eliza says, and jogs over. She’s right - he hears her voice and jumps up, wagging his tail excitedly. She holds out a hand. He jumps for her and she dodges, but kneels down to pet him. “He’s a tough cookie. He can take a fall.”

“I’m sure,” Maria says, and squats by her.

Eliza catches her staring, and locks eyes. They hold back their smiles until Maria breaks and laughs, and Eliza grins too before jumping up and tackling her girlfriend into the grass.

“Hey!” Maria laughs in protest, but Eliza just giggles again and tickles her. “No, Eliza, what are you - stoooop,” She complains, laughing through it all, and squirms out from under her, flipping them. “Hah,” She says.

Eliza smirks, and Maria rolls her eyes. They resume tickle fighting - and Spot notices, looking up and bounding towards them from where he’d wandered off, diving in between them.

“Spot! Jesus Christ,” Eliza groans. “No - down boy. This is not the time.”

“He’s excited, let him have a little fun,” Maria says.

Eliza shrugs, and stands. Maria grabs her proffered hand, and Eliza hauls her up. “Picnic?” Eliza suggests. “We have sandwiches and lemonade…”

“Yeah!” Maria grins, and hops on the balls of her feet. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Eliza takes her hand and tugs her to where she’d left the basket. “Perfect.”

* * *

“Movie night!” John yells, and launches himself at Alex, who curses and dodges as quick as he can. John lands with an “oomph” on Laf.

“ _Mon ami,_ ” Laf protests, and shoves him off. He snaps his fingers quietly, and John’s ankles snap together, laces tying themselves together into neat little bows. John gives him a dirty look.

“What the fuck,” Alex says, peering over the edge of the couch to inspect him. “When did your laces get tied like that?”

“I don’t know,” John says. “I didn’t notice.” He smiles at Alex’s perplexed glance. “What?”

“...Nothing,” Alex says. “I just thought - nevermind.”

“No, what?” John says, but the doorbell interrupts him, and Alex jumps up.

“I got it!” He says, and practically skips to the door. “Herc!”

“Hey, little shit,” Herc says.

Alex pouts, and steps aside to let him in. “Really?”

“It’s my new nickname for you.”

“Rude.”

“Herc! Must’ve been terrible, getting here, y’know, since you had to -”

“Don’t you dare, Laurens -”

“ _\- go the distance,_ and all.”

“Oh my god,” Herc groans, and almost looks like he’s about to wrestle him when he notices John’s shoes. “Did - did you really tie your shoelaces together?”

“No? I don’t think so?” John looks down at his feet again, as though hoping his shoes had untied themselves from each other since he last looked. _You never know. Laf could be feeling generous._

“Then how -?”

“He says he doesn’t remember,” Laf cuts in. He smiles charmingly. “Poor John.”

John swats at his leg. “Shut up.”

“You know your laces being tied doesn’t restrain your hands, right?” Alex points out, settling onto the sofa. “You can undo them.”

John shoots a frantic glance to Laf, who grins maliciously. _Fuck you, you French fuck_. “Uh. I’m good.”

Alex blinks at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yup,” John says, and manages a grin. “So, Alex, how’s the boyfriend?”

Laf chokes on his tea, before mumbling something about Jefferson’s hair. Herc pats his back.

“Um.” Alex frowns at them, scratches the back of his neck. “Fine, why?”

“Conversation,” John says. He nudges the DVD player with the toe of his shoe and taps his fingers on his thigh in a pattern, smirking in victory when the thing turns on and Mulan switches out with Hercules (the movie).

“No,” Hercules deadpans when the title screen rolls up.

“Yes,” John says, and fakes pushing another button while he taps his middle finger in the shape of a seven. The movie plays.

Hercules sighs, but sits back and folds his arms, resigning himself to an hour and thirty-three minutes of torture.

* * *

Alex gives up ringing Thomas’ doorbell, and stretches up to reach the spare key in the succulent pot. He turns it in the lock, and peeks inside the house.

Absolute silence.

“What the fuck?” He says, and enters. He spins slowly a few times, listening carefully. Nothing.

“Where did everyone go?” He murmurs, and climbs the stairs. Thomas’ room is empty, the top secret library no one told him about until he walked into it a few days ago is locked - but probably empty, Thomas’ parents’ bedroom is empty, the living room, dining room, study… “Where the fuck?” He repeats. He goes back to Thomas’ bedroom, to find clues.

A leaf is pressed between two books. Alex purses his lips, and decides not to touch it. Something catches his eye on the bookshelf, but when he turns, it’s gone. _Huh_.

Whenever he’s in Thomas’ room, they usually get distracted… pretty easily… He glances towards Thomas’ bed and quickly looks away, flushing.

He never really had the chance to look around. Now that he does, he wonders how he didn’t see it before.

Weird looking succulents hang from the ceiling everywhere but the bed. The books on the shelf shimmer - they’d been recognizable when he first walked in - titles like, _The Catcher in the Rye_ and _Harry Potter_ , but now - _101 Spells For Catching Things_ \- that’s a terrible book name, what? - _Odds are You Weren’t Supposed To Read This, Elementals Vs. Witches,_ and - is that - that’s definitely _Vampire Diaries_. _Oh my god._

“Thomas has been reading Vampire Diaries,” Alex says, and looks at the ceiling for guidance. He’s standing under a succulent, so he takes a dramatic step to the side. Away from the plant. “Okay. So.” He slowly spins. “This looks familiar.” His own room has many succulents, and suspicious jars much like the ones on the bookshelf. Except he keeps his _hidden_.

“Idiot,” He mumbles, and glances out the window. Mars is bright, and it’s the full moon. And something about stars, he doesn’t remember. Whatever it is, he thinks he knows where Thomas might be. “It’s six o’clock,” He says to himself as he sprints down the stairs, out the door, and into the woods. “You have _so_ many other things that would be better for you to be doing right now, at six o’clock pm on a monday. But no, chase down your boyfriend because you’re curious. Fuck.”

He bursts into the clearing and maybe (maybe. Just maybe) scatters a few important looking stones. (Oops.)

Six heads turn to face him. “Uh.”

“Oh my god,” Thomas says, and Eliza swats him.

“We have to finish,” She says, and Alex blinks and finally notices the vortex in front of him.

“Oh.”

“The stones,” Aaron says, and just barely dodges electricity lashing out. “Alex misaligned them - we have two minutes to fix them before this gets too bad for us to contain.”

“Uh, guys?”

“Alex, step back out of the clearing please?” Angelica waves her hand, and he’s pushed back into the trees.

The nature of the stones stops her from rearranging magically - _American magic_ , Alex laughs to himself - so she moves to fix it, but -

“BACK!” Eliza yells, and Thomas snaps his fingers. Angelica’s yanked back just in time for electricity to strike where she just was.

“Fuck,” She says. “It’ll recognize us when we get close. We’ve spent too much time renewing the wards, it knows we want to contain it!”

Alex clears his throat, drawing six pairs of eyes to him once more. “Um.”

“No,” Thomas says. “No.”

“You’re not my mom, Thomas,” Alex says, and ignores the “I’d hope not” that he _thinks_ came from Laf. “ _Bikharaav_ ,” He intones, and then, “ _Pereyekhat_.” The stones quiver, lift, and move. He smirks.

The stars align for ward spells tonight. That’s what he forgot.

 _There’s something big under this town_ , Washington - his foster dad - had warned him. _No one knows what. But it’s big._

 _Mon Dieu,_ he thinks. No wonder he’d been sensing vortex activity.

He snaps his fingers, and the stones fall, perfectly back where they had been before he messed them up. “Continue,” He says brightly, waving.

There’s a heavy silence, and he looks up to see all six of them staring like he’d gone insane. Even the vortex has stopped the electricity. It looks like it’s staring too. He resists the urge to facepalm. “What?”

“You can do magic?” Thomas says incredulously. “You didn’t say anything?”

“Why would I say anything?” Alex says. “You didn’t.”

Thomas splutters, and Eliza shoves his chest. “Fix this,” She says, and points to the vortex. “Alex,” She turns on him. He gulps. “How the fuck did you not notice?”

“Notice what?”

“A book dropped from _midair_ onto Laf. And a shitton of other things, you’ve definitely caught Angelica magically stirring her coffee at least once, and Thomas used magic to fluff up his hair in the library, and you drank some of Lafayette’s potion and became a _dog_ for an hour -”

“Oh,” Alex says. “Dog hair. Hah. That makes sense.”

“Did you _really_ not notice?” Eliza demands.

Aaron coughs. “Eliza.”

“Please do the thing,” Alex says. “I like this town, I don’t want to have to move.”

Eliza sighs. “Yeah. Fine. But you’re not getting out of this talk.”

“I know.” He grins at her. “I’ll be right here.”

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Thomas complains loudly.

“I’m not flirting with anyone!” Eliza yells at him, and waves her hand, joining the other five in weaving back together the damage done to the ward.

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

“Look. Fucking. Shut up.” Alex hits Thomas’s arm. “It wasn’t _obvious_.”

“It kind of was.”

Alex sighs, and taps his cheekbone. Thomas’ blankets come up and slither around Thomas, wrapping him like a burrito.

“I have objections to this,” Thomas says without conviction. He lets the blankets trap him.

“Mhm.” Alex kisses the tip of his nose. “Love you.”

Thomas smiles, kisses Alex. A real kiss. “Love you too.”

A pillow smacks Alex on the head. Alex yelps, and Thomas slips from the blanket cocoon and darts out of the room, yelling, “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME!”

Alex groans and collapses back onto the bed. “Fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> bon débarras according to google translate is good riddance in french
> 
> lmk what u think ;;; ))) comments and kudos appreciated, as always
> 
> (((this is the first thing ive posted in a w h i l e besides the train fic, nice (shameless promo - go check that out, it's a jamilton High Fantasy au written by me and draconequus) )))
> 
> the-girlnightwing.tumblr.com hmu w prompts n shit ;;;))) (new blog)


End file.
